


White and Black

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: I'm just starting with the first chapter but my plot bunnies for this story is that Kuro is the prince of a kingdom, and is Shiro's soulmates. Shiro and Kuro were born at the same time (not siblings) and separated, Shiro raised on Mars and Kuro on Thrae because the Black Lion cannot tell soulmates apart.Pretty much going to throw out the whole plot and keep the characters I like; Shiro, Kuro, maybe Lance.Any suggestions from readers is appreciated!!!





	White and Black

Before Voltron the magnificent legendary defenders were even created, way back when, when Shiro was The Champion. Back before Shiro was even The Champion, but after he had been kidnapped by the Galra empire, the Galra leaders tried to make use of Shiro in the castle of one of the smaller kingdoms on a smallish planet owned by the Galra empire.

Shiro woke up, bleary eyes and rubbed his face. He shot up when he heard a knock coming from the other side of.... an ornate golden trimmed door? He looked around the room, deep purple walls accented with the dark furniture. He looked down at himself. What used to be a blanket so small it wouldn't cover his whole body unless he curled into a ball, was replaced with a brilliant white fluffy comforter that felt softer than any fabric he felt on Earth. Even his wrists! The right rings around his wrist were still there as a show that he had really been kept like a chained animal until only a few days ago.

_knock knock_

His head shot up again, slipping out of the beautiful bed silently, although it did take a moment to reach the edge of the giant mattress. He crept slowly, expecting the door to suddenly bust open and for him to be in shackles again. He twisted the doorknob slowly and opened the door just a crack. A person was on the other side, pale blue skin and short horns at the crest of her forehead but below that eyes that definitely looked like the eyes of a tired grandmother. "Shirogane?" She said softly, tilting her head gently. Shiro blinked. "Shirogane." She said again, in a serious tone, poking her tray into the door. Shiro glanced down and his mouth watered, seeing food on the tray. His stomach growled, and he conceded to his stomach, backing up so that the door would open and let the woman in.

She set the tray down, speaking in a series of short guttural.... words? Shiro couldn't understand her. Confusion was nothing new to him at this point, he hadn't been able to speak to anyone since his last communications with Matt on the ship before he was abducted. She set the tray on the bed, the comforter so fluffy that it let out a little pafft as it was set down. She suddenly grabbed him by the wrist.

She watched his reaction and let go of him, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. She held her hands out, palms up which Shiro had learned was a sign that she meant to be peaceful. He looked down at her and blinked. He laid his wrists on her palms, trusting her, hoping that if she turned to try to fight or kill him, he could defend himself. She used one hand to pry open a small tub, no larger than a mirror compact. Shiro swore under his breath when he saw it jiggle, neon green. The woman gave him a dirty look, as if even if though she was a different species and they knew wildly different languages, she knew in her grandmother instincts that he was cursing.

Using gentle fingers, she applied the salve (if that's what you could call it?) to Shiros wrists. Shiro could feel that it tingled a little, realizing that it was a healing ointment. He relaxed a little as she wrapped his wrists in a thin strip of cloth. Where were they going that was so special that he needed to cover up his wounds from being held captive?

When done and without a word, she walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Shiro looked down and picked up what looked to be a piece of sausage. He gnawed on it, thinking is being a bit weirdly chewy to be actual sausage. He didn’t make a break for the door, his legs covered in whip scars helped him learn quickly that there was no place to escape. She walked back in a moment later, holding a clear plastic bag in her hand. It looked kind of like one of those bags you get from the dry cleaners when you get your laundry done there.

She hung it up on one of the posts of the bed. Shiro watched quietly, noticing that it kind of looked like a suit, a black over coat and pants, a white shirt and a thin purple bow tie. That was a suit. He hummed softly, picking up a second piece of sausage. He looked at the suit and then down at his wrists. Where exactly was he going that he needed all this pampering?

The suit did end up fitting him almost perfectly. The pants had to be hemmed, which the woman demanded that Shiro take off, so she could hem them properly. Shiro stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring himself. His hair went to his shoulders and it was tied into a tight ponytail. His collar perfectly laid on his shoulders, his breast pocket with a deep purple handkerchief. He did have to hand it to the Galra for keeping a solid color scheme. His suitcoat went down just past his hips and the pockets comfortably fit his hands. His pants, matching the brilliant black of his suitcoat, went down just barely past his ankles. He wore black socks to match his glossy black shoes. He glanced back at her, smiling softly. “How do I look?” He said.

She must have been knocked out of a trance because she suddenly shook her head and then looked down at a watch on her wrist, counting out a time that Shiro didn’t understand. She rushed out of the room and a few moments later there was a kilter in the trajectory. Shiro grabbed the wall so he could stay standing, this being the first time he realized that they were on a ship of some kind. This kilter probably meant that they were landing somewhere. But where exactly?

This experience had to be the weirdest one Shiro had ever encountered! That’s coming from someone who got kidnapped but purple aliens! After the ship landed, he was escorted from the ship by two, what he assumed to be males, that had pale green skin the same as the woman on the ship. He walked slowly but was not afraid, hoping that his stupid brain hadn’t come up with the thought that no one was going to hurt him because he had been dressed fancy just to kill him.

From a giant intergalactic space ship, he got into a horse drawn carriage. REALLY! A dark wooden carriage with big wooden wheels, and two horses out in front tied to the carriage. A man was sitting in the coachmen’s seat. Shiro blinked up at the coach, he looked almost like a human. He had pale skin, and grayish white hair sticking out under his top hat. He tipped his hat to Shiro as he got into the carriage.

Shiro waved goodbye to the woman that had helped him get dressed before the horses started them down a muddy road lined with trees. Shiro stared out the glassless windows of the carriage. He took a deep breath, smiling when he smelled the earthy petrichor of the outside world. It had felt so long since he felt something so natural and real that he felt like he was back on Earth.

“Feels like Earth doesn’t it?” A voice whispered, making Shiro jump and quickly bring his head back into the carriage to see a man (?) in front of him that he hadn’t seen before. They were in a suit that looked almost exactly to Shiros but had a black floor length cape as well. This person also was covering their face, a traditionally Asian face mask that was blue and a plain white masquerade mask covered their face completely. The deep voice made Shiro want to think that this figure was male, but he wasn’t quite sure. “You know English?” Shiro whispered, his voice coming out almost silently. He felt like he had lost his voice from not speaking. There was no reason to speak at all when the beings around you don’t understand you at all.

“Yes, I learned from a traveler long ago.” The figure spoke again. Shiro nodded, not understanding why but he liked this person’s voice.

“Where am I?” Shiro said, his voice a little bit stronger now.

 “Thrae.” The figure said. Shiro nodded. “Isn’t that a little on the nose?” Shiro quipped. There was a pause, and then they started laughing, a shoulder wiggling laugh for just a moment. “That’s the first time I’ve heard that.” They said.

Shiro smiled a little bit. “Well, its just Earth spelled backwards, huh.” The figure nodded. They reached up with one hand and slowly removed their masquerade mask, showing a face that looked…. Impeccably like Shiros own.

Shiro tilted his head a bit. “You look like me.” Shiro whispered.

The person nodded. “My name is Shiro." Shiro spoke suddenly.

"My name is Kuro," He said. "and we're soulmates."

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Post any suggestions you have about the story in the comments! I welcome compliments and criticism, thanks!


End file.
